Letter to a Lost Love
by AlphaOphiuchi
Summary: OS/Yullen/UR...Allen envoie une lettre, un souvenir écrit symbolique. Un an après, lui a-t-il pardonné?  Je sais, pas fameux le résumé  Je viens de me rendre compte que ça ressemblait à un autre écrit, mais ce n'est pas fait exprès, désolée  /


Bonsoir bonsoir chères amies fanfickeuses! Ici AlphaOphiuchi à l'antenne pour sa toute première publication...

Bha oui, faut bien sauter le pas un jour, hein. Donc voici mon premier OS, qui est, selon moi bien entendu, bizarre...

Bizarre? Tout à fait, mais ce n'est que mon impression, hein! ^^

**C**ouple: Yullen

**R**ating: T (oui oui, c'est bien ça ^^)

**T**itre: Letter to a Lost Love

**R**ésumé: Allen envoie une lettre, un souvenir écrit symbolique. Un an après, lui a-t-il pardonné? (Je sais, pas fameux le résumé)

**S**tatistiques: 1475 mots, sans compter, bien évidemment, ce qui est écrit en haut et en bas x3

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>« <em><strong>Je t'aime<strong>__._ »

J'ai été surpris d'entendre ces trois mots d'apparence simples sortir de tes lèvres. J'ai tellement été déconcerté que je crois que mon cœur allait lâcher sous la pression douloureuse qu'il exerçait par ses battements frénétiques. Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde. J'avais l'impression que mon rêve le plus cher s'exauçait après des années de galère à t'aimer en secret. Bha oui, depuis des années. En fait, il me semble même que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi dès que tu m'avais attaqué. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. En même temps, comment oublier la journée où j'ai débarqué à la Congrégation ? Franchement, ce jour-là était assez épique dirons-nous, encore un peu et j'y passais. C'est vrai quoi, juste parce que j'avais un pentagramme, vous m'aviez catalogué comme espion et on t'avait envoyé… N'importe quoi. Bref, c'est ce jour-là je crois que tu as commencé à m'attirer. Et depuis, j'essayais d'attirer ton attention, par n'importe quel moyen, enfin là en l'occurrence c'était quand on se disputait, que tu me menaçais, m'insultais…

En y repensant, je devais être un peu masochiste sur les bords puisque après en avoir tant bavé avec mon Maître il a fallu que je jette mon dévolu sur toi. Toi qui d'ailleurs se foutais royalement de moi, enfin je le pensais jusque cette fois-là.

J'avais à présent 19 ans, c'est-à-dire que quatre années étaient déjà passées depuis que je vous avais rejoint. Ces quatre années avaient été très dures à supporter pour moi. Bha oui, entre l'inspecteur qui s'acharnait sur moi depuis qu'on avait découvert le lien m'unissant au Quatorzième et le fait que les autres semblaient de plus en plus s'éloigner de moi juste parce qu'ils avaient peur de ce que je pouvais représenter… C'était très éprouvant autant moralement que physiquement… Sais-tu que j'avais attenté à ma vie tellement je ne supportais plus cela? Non bien sûr que non, personne n'aurait pu se douter que j'allais mal à ce point. Mais bon c'est du passé maintenant, comme beaucoup d'autres choses aussi… Bref, tel que je le disais précédemment, j'ai été meurtri moralement et physiquement, pas parce que j'avais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours mais plutôt parce que j'attendais chaque mission impatiemment. C'était malsain comment j'adorais cette attente de souffrance. Parce qu'il y a toujours des dégâts physiques en mission. J'en venais à espérer qu'au lieu de simple akumas, il y ait des noahs. Je voulais montrer que j'étais comme vous. Mais je me suis perdu en route… et je suis tombé dans un tourbillon infernal, d'où je ne voulais pas sortir tu sais.

Jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses comprendre que je me trompais, et lourdement qui plus est.

La mission n'avait pas duré longtemps, elle était trop simple pour nous, de simples niveaux 2. Mais j'étais à terre. Je ne m'étais pas défendu, je ne le voulais pas. Tu m'avais alors insulté comme jamais auparavant, j'avais l'impression que tu étais inquiet. Était-ce le cas ?

Et tu m'avais giflé.

Fort.

Tellement que ça me picotais encore après pendant un petit moment.

J'ai ris. J'ai pleuré. Je ne sais plus, un peu des deux peut-être. Plusieurs heures durant.

Tu ne disais rien, mais tu savais que tu avais frappé là où ça faisait mal, et tu as attendu que je me calme en silence, assis sur un rocher près de moi. Et quand je me suis calmé, tu m'as tendu la main, pour que je me relève, mais je ne l'ai pas saisi, j'étais dans mes pensées, tu m'as alors fait revenir sur Terre lorsque tu as prononcé ces trois mots. Il me semble que tout en saisissant ta main et que tu m'aidais à me relever, je pleurais de nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, je m'étais senti enfin vivre. Je n'ai même pas songé un seul instant que tu puisses te moquer de moi... J'ai sangloté un long moment sur ton épaule pendant que tu soupirais. J'étais certain que tu me trouvais pathétique de montrer ainsi mes faiblesses, je t'ai même posé la question quand je fus une nouvelle fois calmé. Et ta réponse fut étonnante : « _**Ce ne sont pas tes faiblesses que tu montres ainsi, mais ta force. Car même si ton cœur est faible, tu resteras toujours quelqu'un de fort pour l'accepter.**_ » Je n'avais pas trop compris sur le coup, mais lorsque ça a fait tilt dans mon esprit, je suis resté abasourdi. Tu avais compris qui j'étais, toi plus que n'importe qui, toi qui n'en avait rien à faire des autres, toi que j'aimais. J'étais tellement heureux, tu m'as fait comprendre plusieurs choses, mais surtout, tu m'as fait comprendre que j'existais à tes yeux, que tu tenais fortement à moi.

C'est ainsi que commença notre relation. En secret bien évidemment. Si les autres étaient capables de rejeter un ami, presque un frère, sous prétexte qu'il avait des liens contre son gré avec l'ennemi, qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu faire s'ils avaient su ce qui se passait entre nous… Mais cela ne nous a pas empêché, malgré tout, et surtout malgré ma surveillance, de se voir régulièrement, de s'embrasser, se toucher, s'aimer. Quand on avait le temps, tu me faisais l'amour tendrement, qu'importaient l'heure et le lieu. Et j'aimais ça, quand tu me prenais, que tu me faisais voir les étoiles. J'avoue qu'au début j'avais eu peur, non seulement de perdre ce qu'il me restait de pureté mais aussi peur d'être puni. Ça semblait tellement impur vis-à-vis de ce que l'on était : les hommes de Dieu. Néanmoins tu as su apaiser mes craintes et me prouver que tout ceci n'étaient que des détails sans importance et que si l'on aimait il n'y avait aucun problème.

Tout allait pour le mieux pour nous, jusqu'au moment où la situation a commencé à se dégrader petit à petit. Après plusieurs mois ensemble, à l'aube de mes vingt ans –déjà-, j'ai appris une chose qui m'était apparu impossible jusqu'alors. Il faut croire que j'étais à ce point naïf.

Je voulais simplement te faire une surprise. J'avais pensé que ça te plairait. Cependant j'étais de nouveau à côté de la plaque. Te rends-tu compte maintenant du coup de pute que tu m'as fait? J'étais rentré plus tôt de mission, j'étais content de te retrouver, j'avais hâte. Mais au final j'apprends quoi? Que tu crachais sur mon dos dès que je l'avais tourné!

Tu comprends mieux n'est-ce pas le pourquoi de ce qui a suivi cette journée-là. Après la conversation que tu as eu avec Lenalee et Lavi, je n'aurais pas pu réagir autrement.

Bref, je suis arrivé plus tôt, et je vous ai surpris, dans une discussion animée. Je m'en souviens mot pour mot tellement ça m'a fait mal.

« Alors? Ça se passe comment? » t'avais demandé Lavi et ta réponse m'a laissé perplexe: « Encore 3 semaines et j'aurai gagné mon pari ». Apparemment tu avais fait un pari avec lui... Mais sur quoi me suis-je demandé... jusqu'à ce que la fabuleuse et magnifique Lenalee -pure ironie, pour moi ce n'est qu'un laideron chialard- continue la conversation en gloussant en disant, je cite « Il est vraiment stupide n'empêche mais c'est trop simple avec lui ». Je commençais à comprendre mais pas à y croire. Soudain, tu t'es exclamé, un brin moqueur « Il reste quand même un bon coup, et c'était trop simple de le mettre dans mon pieu, j'ai gagné déjà ça hein Lavi? » J'ai commencé à trembler, tout tournait autour de moi, j'étais trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit et je suis parti. Tu parlais de moi. Bordel. Tu m'avais menti, sur toute la ligne. Tes beaux mots n'étaient qu'illusion! J'ai été mal, très mal. Mais je n'ai pas pleuré, je crois que je souffrais trop pour que mes larmes puissent sortir.

Je suis parti ce soir-là. Loin de toi. Loin de tout le mal que tu venais de me faire.

C'est en écrivant cette lettre que je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. Je sais que ça fait un an jour pour jour aujourd'hui que j'ai tout quitté, cette lettre est symbolique, souviens-t'en. Là où je me trouve, je suis entièrement heureux, plus que lorsque j'étais avec toi, enfin que je croyais être avec toi. Bref, tu peux faire ce que tu souhaites de ce bout de papier, que ce soit le garder, le jeter voire même le brûler, ça n'a plus aucune importance pour moi. Mais je ne t'oublierai jamais. Peu importe combien je peux être radieux ou joyeux maintenant, puisque tu as été et tu resteras tout de même mon premier véritable amour, même s'il n'était pas réciproque.

Je suis assez mature pour te pardonner, mais pas encore assez idiot pour avoir de nouveau confiance en toi.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà!<p>

Alors? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît! (Juste pour savoir, si éventuellement, je pourrais faire une suite ou non...)  
>Ps: A partir de cet Os, posté le 23-10-11, je vais chaque jour reviewer, donc s'il vous plait, donnant-donnant? Merchi bien chers lecteurs x)<p>

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ^^ (Ou journée, c'est selon quand vous lirez ceci xP)


End file.
